Première fois
by Veeralucard
Summary: Shaolan en a marre de voyager. Cela fait longtemps qu'il a perdu l'amour de Sakura et il ne rêve que d'une chose... Os, PWP de surcroît et pour prévention je précise threesome, ShaolanxFyexKurogane. Bonne lecture!


Bonjours. Salut. Hello. Ciao. Guten Tag. Et bien d'autres.

Petit rien de mwa :

Hem hem hem… chères lectrices (teurs, s'il y en a…) Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. J'ai enfin réussis à finir une fic. Bon d'accord, c'est un Os. Et c'est le deuxième. Et ma Neko m'a flanquée devant un ordi pour que je le lui finisse. Parceque bien sûr, c'est tout juste pour ses beaux yeux, à mon ennemie naturelle et préférée.

Petites précision. Fleme comme je suis, j'avais pas envie de faire un truc tout sérieux, philosophiqe profond (là c'est un peu mal barré) et tout et tout… Donc, ça donne ça : on Os PWP, où je casse Sakura, parceque je l'aime pas. Je suis désolée pour celles (ou ceux, y a toujours de l'espoir) qui la trouvent chouette, super, cool et tout et tout, mais bon. Vous êtes pas obligées de lire aussi. De toutes façons, elle a pas un grand rôle, juste celui de pleurer à la fin. Non ce n'est pas une death-fic. Parcontre, pour les gens un peu trop sensibles, je ne mâche pas mes mots et ce que j'écrit ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde.

Autrement et parceque je veut pas être accusée de quoi que ce soit, j'annonce de suite : y a juste l'idée de les faire s'envoyer en air à trois qui est à moi, le reste c'est tout à clamp. Je crois que c'est lui.

Le titre, c'est ''Première fois''. C'est neuneu ? Pas grave, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux.

Le rating, c'est M, bien évidemment. Quoi, vous pensiez peut être qu'ils allaient rester bien sagement assis à une table à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? M'enfin, quand ils ont loccasion de faire plein de petites choses interessantes avec leur corps, faut pas pousser non plus. Je veut bien les petites fleures bleues, mais un peu d'action n'a jamais tué personne.

Je précise quand même, il y a des gens qui n'ont rien à faire sur cette page. Par exemple ma mère, mon frère (p'tit con, t'as une dissert' à faire :p ) et toute personne en proie à cette maladie que l'on appelle homophobie et qui, malheureusement, sévit toujours encore dans ce pôvre monde.

Je crois que j'en ai fnis avec mes déblatérations. Si jamais il manque quelque chose, faites le moi savoir.

Merci. Et puis, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Première fois**

Shaolan soupira en regardant la lune, au dehors.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient dans ce monde et plus d'un an qu'ils voyageaient de dimensions en dimensions, à la recherche des plumes de la conscience de Sakura.

Ils avaient atterris cette fois-ci dans un monde de verdure et cela faisait des jours qu'ils marchaient dans une forêt touffue, ne rencontrant que de pacifiques petites bestioles qui, à moins d'être aussi peureuse qu'un lièvre, amusaient surtout Mokona. Ils n'avaient pas vu un seul humain ou animal approchant et la petite boule de poils aux longues oreilles n'avait capté l'onde d'aucune plume.

Shaolan soupira à nouveau en reportant on regard sur Sakura qui dormait à ses pieds. Ils avaient, depuis deux jours, investis une petite grotte formée de plusieur salles humides. Sur sa droite, un boyau étroit donnait sur ce qu'ils appellaient la ''chambre'' de Kurogane qui, elle-même, communiquait avec celle de Fye. Mokona navigait de l'une à l'autre, enquiquinant Kurogane, réclamant des caresses chez Fye. Devant Shaolan, l'ouverture basse de la grotte sur la forêt laissait entrer un petit courant d'air. C'était Sakura qui avait choisi cette ''pièce'', elle avait peur du noir et redoutait l'obscurité des ''pièces'' plus profondes.

À présent et comme chaques soirs depuis qu'il avait quitté son monde, le jeune brun à la peau mate veillait sur sa princesse. Il soupira encore. Cette fois, il ne lui tenait pas la main. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne mettait plus la même ferveur dans sa veille. La main de Sakura restait bien sagement sous la couverture et il s'endormait au bout de quelques dixaines de minutes à peine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à s'acquitter de sa promesse aussi facilement qu'au début. Mais il fallait avouer que ne recevoir qu'un petit sourire gêné le matin au réveille ne le satisfaisait pas complêtement. Il était bien conscient que Sakura ne possédait pas encore la totalité de ses souvenirs, mais ils vivaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, il pensait que ses attentions auraient porté leurs fruits. Toujours est-il que la jeune fille ne semblait plus le considérer comme un garçon qu'elle pourrait aimer, mais plutôt comme un ami, peut être un peu encombrant.

Shaolan reposa sa tête sur ses bras croisés au-dessus de ses genous, exhudant un énième soupir. Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il donc, ce soir, à ressasser ses sentiments ? Quelle mélancolie s'était donc emparée de son cœur ?

Il se sentai fatiguer de rechercher ces plumes, de voyager. Il avait terriblement envie d'un foyer où revenir, d'une personne aimante qui l'accueillerait et le réchaufferais. Il voulait ressentir à nouveau la sensation de bien être qui l'avait enveloppé quand Fye l'avait pris dans ses bras, quelques heures au paravent, quand il avait faillit disparaître dans une crevasse. Fye et sa douceur de mère. Fye et sa sagesse centenaire. Fye et son sourire lumineux. Fye, celui qui le sauvait de tous les mauvais pas et qui le soutenait ardement. Shaolan repensa avec tendresse au jeune homme blond… et un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il y avait Kurogane, aussi. Celui-là, son horrible caractère lui manquerait, quand ils auraient à se séparer.

Une petite douleur fit le jour dans son cœur, à l'évocation de cette probabilité future. Le jeune homme réalisait petit à petit qu'il ne voulait pas quitter ses compagnons. Ils étaient devenus presque comme une famille pour lui. Les seuls qui lui témoignaient de l'affection.

Eh oui, même Kurogane, sous ses dehors bourrus, arrivait à lui faire ressentir cette douce chaleur.

Shaolan changea de position, se mit à plat ventre, la tête vers le boyau qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne, à l'aguet du moindre bruit provenant de la ''chambre'' de Kurogane. Comme il enviait Fye de pouvoir se glisser dans les bras du soldat ténébreux, de pouvoir profiter durant quelques instants de sa chaleur. Shaolan savait depuis longtemps les tendres sentiments que partageaient ses compagnons, bien que ceux-ci aient tout fait pour les lui cacher. Il les avait découvert, un soir, à faire l'amour dans un lac d'eau gelée. Ils avaient été si beaux ! C'était à peu près depuis cette nuit là, d'ailleur, que la mélancolie s'était emparée de son cœur. Son corps avait très vivement réagit à la vision de ses amis brillants d'eau et de sueur et ces images ne le quittaient plus depuis. Dieu, qu'il avait envie de caresser ces peaux, d'entendre à nouveau ces gémissements !

À présent allongé sur le côté, Shaolan laissa inconsciemment glisser sa main gauche le long de son flanc, relevant doucement son débardeur noir.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça en pensant à Sakura. Il ne pensait plus qu'elle était faite pour lui, il doutait même qu'elle soit capable, un jour, de lui apporter la chaleur dont il avait besoin. Il se rendait compte, petit à petit, que les femmes ne seraient jamais capable de partager ses passions. Il avait besoin de sentir la protection d'êtres forts, sages, de gens capables de se battres. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré de femmes de cette trempe et désespérait d'y arriver un jour.

Sa main avait fait son bonhomme de chemin et se trouvait à présent en train de faire de légers cercles sur son ventre, s'approchant de plus en plus de la ceinture de son pantalon. L'enclot de ses dents retenait les petits gémissements de plaisir qui tentaient de gagner leur liberté.

Il vit se dessiner sous ses paupières closes l'image de deux mains sombres crispées sur une peau blanche et pure, offrant à deux tétons les honneurs qui leur étaient dûs. Il vit ces mêmes mains descendre plus bas et faire frissonner de plaisir le corps blanc en entier. Il avait entendu ce soir là des mots qui ne lui étaient pas destinés mais qui lui avaient chaviré le cœur. Il désirait les entendre encore, qu'ils lui soient adressés à lui, qu'il puisse les partager avec quelqu'un.

Sa main défit sa ceinture et se précipita sur son sexe tendu.

Ses compagnons, eux, pouvaient partager ce plaisir. Lui, il n'avait plus personne à aimer, plus personne à rendre heureux. Il n'avait plus que sa main, piètre consolation, pour une jouissance solitaire et vide de tous sentiments.

Ses gémissements toujours prisonniers de ses lèvres, Shaolan laissa couler ses larmes en même temps qu'il se libérait de ce plaisir fade. Sakura dormait à côté de lui et la mélancolie n'avait toujours pas quitté son cœur.

Perdu, il se roula en boule, tentant de trouver le someille, la tête plus proche encore du chemin de pierre conduisant à Kurogane. Il n'y avait que le silence et le froid pour l'accompagner dans le someille, même Mokona semblait s'être calmé pour trouver le repos. Shaolan se laissa doucement glisser entre les bras de Morphée, qu'il imaginait blanc et fermes commes ceux de Fye et rassurants comme ceux de Kurogane.

* * *

Ce fut un léger crissement qui le ramena à la conscience. Emergeant doucement des limbes du someille, Shaolan se laissa petit à petit distraire par ce bruit répétitif. Quelque chose était en train de frotter contre le sable froid de la ''chambre'' de Kurogane. Le bruit était transmit par l'étroit boyau, amplifié et déformé, mais reflétant quand même l'image d'un corps se contortionnant sur le sable fin.

Le cerveau encore engourdis, le jeune homme laissa son corps se débrouiller et en glissant lentement entre les paroies de pierre, il se rendit en silence jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle où, généralement, reposait Kurogane. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le soldat ténébreux que Shaolan aperçu en premier, mais le visage délicatement empourpré de Fye.

À quatres pattes, les yeux fermés, il accueillait en lui l'extase offerte par son compagnon aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci, les mains sur les hanches étroites et blanche, entraînait le magicien à un rythme rapide, s'enfouissant avec passion dans le corps de celui qu'il appelait ''son amours'', ''son cœur'', ''sa vie''.

Lorsque Shaolan sortit de sa stupeur, Kurogane et Fye venaient de se libérer de leur plaisir et s'écroulaient l'un sur l'autre en tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Dissimulé par l'obscurité, le jeune archéologue n'avait pas envie de partir. Il voulait profiter encore un peu de l'athmosphère chaude et aimante qui émanait de la petite salle de pierre. Devant ses yeux, les deux jeunes hommes se laissaient aller à la torpeur, indifférents au monde autour d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tout deux fermé leurs yeux et que leur respiration devint celle régulière du repos, Shaolan quitta sa cachette et s'avança vers le couple enlacé. Il s'installa à leur tête, une jambe repliée sous lui, l'autre retenue par son bras contre son torse. Le visage fermé, il avança doucement une main vers la chevelure blonde de Fye et remis une mèche en arrière. Il laissa ses doigts traîner quelques instants sur l'oreille fine, puis les retira de la peau douce. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la bouche gonflée de Kurogane. Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent très vite à caresser délicatement celles de son aîné. Il aprécia longuement ce baiser volé, mais brusquemenr, honteux de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se recula et se précipita vers la sortie. Il allait l'atteindre quand son pied se bloqua. Il s'affala de tout son long dans le sable, la tête dans l'obscurité du boyau. Paniqué, il tenta de tirer son pied vers lui, mais une force élastique le ramenait toujours au même endroit.

'' Shaolan-kun, tu vas où comme ça ?

La voix grave de Kurogane avait résonné contre les paroies de pierre, figeant instantanément le jeune homme. Les joues rouges de honte, il tourna lentement la tête, prêt à être incendié pour son geste. Il remarqua que c'était la main de Fye qui avait capturé son talon et que ses aînés le regardaient avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux, une lueur qu'il ne leur avait jamais vue. Précipitement, Shaolan se retourna et se mit à genous, la tête baissée, le dos et les bras tendus.

'' Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller… Pardonnez-moi, je ne le ferais plus, je suis désolé…

'' Tu es désolé de quoi, petit Loup ? demanda Fye.

'' D'avoir aimé ce que tu as vu ou de t'être caché ? enchaîna Kurogane.

Les deux hommes s'étaient levés et offraient le spectacle de leur nudité la plus complète à la pierre autour d'eux. Shaolan n'osait toujours pas relever les yeux, et une rougeur coupable ornait ses pommettes. Il avait peur de la colère de ses aînés et il avait peur de perdre leur amitié en brisant leur secret.

'' Je suis désolé, pardon, je le ferais plus, s'il vous plait…

'' Tu commences à me chauffer à demander pardon pour rien ! déclara calmement Kurogane. Si ça te dérange tant que ça, …

'' Laisse-le un peu Kurorin, il est juste choqué, intervint Fye. Je suis sûr que ça ne lui pose aucun problème.

Le magicien s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme et passa sa main sous la mâchoire tendue. Il força le jeune homme à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux.

'' Aurais-tu envie de connaître la passion, toi aussi ?

Le rouge sur les joues de l'archéologue devint encore plus prononcé. Mais son regard fuyait toujours encore celui de son aîné.

'' Oui, tu le veux. Mais tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ! continua le magicien.

'' Oï, on ne va pas te manger, gamin, tu peux arrêter de faire cette tête ! lança Kurogane, un brin impatient. Fye, j'ai froid, tu veux pas venir ?

Sans un mot, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Fye se retourna vers son amant, oubliant aussitôt le jeune homme agenouillé devant lui. Il tendit les bras vers Kurogane, attendant le contacte du soldat. Shaolan, lui, ne pouvait quitter du regard le corps parfait du magicien et il découvrait celui couturé dudit soldat. C'était à ses yeux un impressionant tableau : l'un blanc comme le lys et l'autre aussi doré que du miel. Ils lui rappellaient un petit médaillon que son père lui avait un jour offert, un médaillons qui unissait deux couleurs contraires, un bijou d'une facture spéciale qu'il gardait précieusement autour de son cou et qu'il observait parfois durant des heures. Et là, il avait envie de rester des heures à regarder ces corps se presser l'un contre l'autre, bouger ensemble et s'unire dans la beauté de l'extase. Ses mains le démangeaient, elles appellaient à la caresse de ces peaux tendres, de ces cicatrices de guerre.

Tandis que Kurogane s'abandonnait sans honte à l'étreinte du magicien, Shaolan se crispait dans sa position, les yeux fixés sur son visage. Il semblait attendre quelque chose du soldat, comme un accord ou une invitation. Mais le signe mit du temps à venir et, désespéré, le jeune homme laissa retomber sa tête sur son torse. Il s'affala contre la paroie de pierre et porta son regard vers la cheminée naturel qui apportait quelques rayons de lune sur le couple enlacé d'où émanaient de petits gémissements.

Shaolan venait de fermer les yeux quand il sentit la pression d'une main sur son épaule. Surprit, il aperçu le visage de Fye, souriant comme à son habitude, et celui de Kurogane juste au dessus de lui.

'' Alors, tu as toujours aussi peur ? demanda doucement le magicien.

Le jeune homme secoua faiblement la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagire que le soldat l'avait attrapé par le devant de son débardeur et avait porté ses lèvres aux siennes.

À présent pris dans un baiser ardent, Shaolan ne remarqua pas tout de suite que deux mains s'étaient glissées le long de sa ceinture et remontaient tout doucement sur ses flancs. Il sentit néanmoins qu'on tirait sur son vêtement, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, plongé qu'il était dans les sensations de son baiser avec Kurogane.

'' Aaahh, Fye, ne t'embette donc pas tant !

Le soldat venait de retirer sa bouche de celle du jeune homme et, d'un coup sec, il arracha l'habit noir.

'' Maa, ma et tu peux me dire ce qu'il va mettre demain ?

'' Il a bien une cape, non ?

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Kuro s'était à nouveu penché sur Shaolan et parsemait son cou de petits baisés. Le garçon reposait sa tête contre le torse du magicien, exahlant régulièrement de petits soupirs d'appréhention. Fye remontait sensuellement ses mains le long des flancs blancs, entraînant dans sa course les bras musclés pour les faire reposer sur ses épaules. Le jeune brun se cambra entre les deux hommes, offrant son torse glabre au soldat, dont la bouche impatiente l'accueillit voracement. Tout en excitant les tétons sensibles du jeune homme, Kurogane se mit à mordiller la peau élastique de la poitrine jusqu'à la marque d'un petit suçon. Il sentait de temps en temps la main de Fye contre sa joue, quand le magicien caressait les flancs puis la gorge de Shaolan.

Le garçon se retenait tant bien que mal de gémir de plaisir, attendant avec anxiété et curiosité les gestes de ses aînés, fondant doucement sous leurs attentions.

La main de Fye, sur sa gorge, l'invita à renverser sa tête en arrière, pour qu'elle repose sur son épaule et qu'ils puissent profiter de leurs lèvres en un tendre baiser. Ce n'était qu'un lèvre contre lèvre, celles du magicien jouant avec celles du garçon, mais Shaolan ouvrit brusquement la bouche sur un gémissement de surprise quand Kurogane abaissa brusquement son pantalon et son boxer. Fye en profita immédiatement pour engouffrer sa langue entre les dents du jeune homme, à la poursuite de sa collègue timide.

Pendant ce temps, Kurogane avait fini de le déshabiller et caressait un peu brusquement ses cuisses et ses fesses. Il semblait un peu frustrer de ne pouvoir participer au baiser et, comme pour se venger, il colla son corps à celui du garçon, pressant son érection contre le ventre ferme, gémissant de concert avec Shaolan. Celui-ci, après avoir céder à la langue de Fye, venait de rompre leur baiser par manque d'air. Kurogane en profita immédiatement. Il attrapa la nuque du jeune homme et plaqua sa bouche sur celle, enflée, de son compagnon pour l'entrainer dans un baiser totalement différent de celui de Fye. Il était ardent, plein de désir et possessif. Griser par cet échange, Shaolan s'agrippa au cou du soldat, dressé sur la pointe des pieds et les fesses collées au bas-vente en feu du magicien.

Fye, lui, admirait le manque total de réserve du soldat noir, qui ne se gênait visiblement pas pour faire subir toutes sortes de plaisir à ses partenaires. Il le regarda tenir la machoire du garçon dans sa main, positionnant la tête brune selon sa convenance, le dominant de son assurance. Le magicien était également troublé par les fesses rondes et pâles qui se frottaient contre son sexe, appelant plus de sang encore dans son membre déjà dur. Il avait les mains posées sur les hanches fines de Shaolan et les accompagnait dans leurs mouvements. Il n'osait pas encore les passées entre les jambes tendues. Ce fut Kurogane qui l'y força, lorsqu'il se saisit de son poignet et qu'il le posa sur le membre tendu.

Un gémissement leur échappa à tout les trois. Shaolan planta ses ongles dans la nuque du soldat, se cambra plus encore contre le magicien. C'était trop bon pour ses sens encore novices. Il relâcha les lèvres de Kurogane pour ouvrir la voie à ses gémissements et ses soupirs de satisfaction et se colla contre Fye, attirant celui qui était devant lui dans une étreinte ardente. Son esprit s'envolait mais un fait s'imposa tout de même : il se sentait de plus en plus comblé. L'amour semblait à sa portée et il lui tardait de satisfaire ses compagnons. Il pressa plus encore les deux corps chauds contre lui, leur offrant une friction plus intense.

Kurogane, les mains du jeune homme parcourant son dos, en profita pour caresser Fye. Il sentait que le magicien était encore assez réticent à initier leur compagnon aux plaisirs de la chaire. Lui, cela faisait un bout de temps déjà qu'il rêvait d'inclure dans leurs jeux érotiques la jeunesse et l'inexpérience de l'archéologue.

''Fye, prépare-le, je commence vraiment à perdre patience, grogna-t-il contre l'oreille du magicien, avant de prendre sa bouche dans un baiser sans concessions. Il sentait également contre sa gorge les lèvres chaudes et les dents pointues du garçon.

C'était bon, sur sa peau meurtrie par les coups. Il sentait une immense tendresse pour ses compagnons l'envahir, une passion comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvée. Il avait envie de leur faire partager cette joie sensuelle, cette passion, de leur faire ressentir la même félicitée que la sienne. Il entendait entre Fye et lui les ronronnements bas de Shaolan.

Il était en train de somnoler entre les bras de ses aînés, tellement il se sentait protégé. Les mains douces du magicien se déplaçaient sur son ventre, ses hanches, ses fesses et il profitait simplement de la douce caresse. Soudain, il sentit un doigt se glisser tout près de son anus, pour le titiller avec empressement. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et plogea des yeux un peu perdus dans ceux, rouges sang, de Kurogane.

Le soldat eut un petit sourire de victoire avant de s'emparer de la bouche de Fye, comme pour le remercier. Le garçon entre leurs deux corps commençait à se trotiller, intriguer par ce doigt calé entre ses fesses et réclamant encore des caresses.

Elles lui furent accordées en même temps que Fye faisait entrer son doigts en lui. La douleur qui irradia lui fit pousser un couinement de douleur et il planta les dents dans la poitrine musclée de Kurogane. Celui-ci grogna de satisfaction dans la bouche du magicien et pressa plus encore le jeune corps contre lui.

Très vite, Fye trouva la prostate de Shaolan et en profita pour faire entrer deux autres doigts et élargir l'anneau de muscles. Les gémissements du garçon se transformaient petit à petit en cris de passion et Kurogane avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas le prendre de suite.

'' Fye, bon sang, je tiens plus, fait quelque chose.

'' Calme-toi, Kurorin, tu ne voudrais pas le blesser sa première fois.

Le soldat gémit de désespoir avant de reprendre en main le sexe tendu de l'archéologue.

'' FFFfffffyyyyyye, plus… S'il te plait, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaahh

Le jeune homme s'était mit à couiner tellement le plaisir devenait intense en lui.

Le magicien lui chuchota quelques directives à l'oreille pour qu'il ait moins mal lorsque Kurogane le prendrait puis il se pencha et le souleva par les cuisses, lui écartant les jambes. Pris dans la torpeur du plaisir, Shaolan s'agrippa à ses bras pour ne pas tomber et lança un regard plein de désir au soldat devant lui.

Kurogane ne se fit pas prier et s'enfonça doucement dans le corps chaud. Il écoutait les sons que produisait le garçon, s'adaptant à sa douleur, pour finir par se laisser aller totalement dans son étreinte brulante et moite.

Il imprima quelques coups de reins avant de sentir un doigt contre son sexe, dans le corps de Shaolan. Celui-ci commençait à laisser monter les décibels et réclamait encore plus en remuant ses hanches sur le sexe du soldat. Il sentait son cœur dans sa gorge, le plaisir intense et sans limites se répandre dans son corps. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à oublier que Fye, derrière lui, n'avais pas encore de plaisir. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du magicien, sa bouche près de son oreille et en pris le lobe entre les lèvres.

'' Fye, s'il te plait, nnnnnhhhHHHHH…. Viens, viens en moi, viens avec Kuro….

'' Tu… veux que…

'' nnnnNNNNhhhhhhoouuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… viiiiiite

Rapidement, Fye oublia toutes inhibitions et se fraya un passage dans le corps du garçon, tout contre le sexe de Kurogane. Lorsqu'il toucha à son tour la prostate de Shaoloan, celui-ci échappa un cri aigue et s'affala entre les deux corps brûlants de ses compagnons. Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort décuplant leur plaisir et gémissant de plus en plus fort. Et tandis que leur gorge s'ouvraient pour aspirer plus d'air, tandis que leur passion atteignait des sommets, ils se libérèrent tout les trois en criant, gémissant, soufflant trois petits mots.

Ils s'écroulèrent alors sur le sol, emmêlant leurs membres et avec un sourire, tous trois étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent sombrer dans un sommeille réparateur.

* * *

Sakura laissa couler une larme avant de se retirer du boyau étroit et de revenir dans sa couche. Ainsi c'était donc vrai, ses compagnons étaient des pervers. On lui avait déjà dit, mais elle refusait de croire que Fye, l'homme qui arrivait à faire fuir tout ses problèmes d'un de ses sourires, puisse être de ce genre _là_. Elle aurait dû accepter avant l'amour que lui vouait le garçon qui les accompagnait. Maintenant, elle était seule et personne pour l'aimer.

OWARI

(J'aime pas Sakura ! Bien fait pour elle ! Chieuse)

Voilà voilà, le mot de la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, que vous vous êtes bien défoulés, que vous avez pas bousiller votre ordi…

Si vous avez envie de m'engueler, de me tuer ou de m'épouser, il y a l'agence matrimoniale qui est ouverte 24h/24, 7jours/7. C'est très simple, il suffit d'appuyer sur le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche. Quoi bleu ? Non, il est violet, le petit bouton 'GO'

Â bientôt pour de nouvelles parties de jambes en l'aire !


End file.
